This invention relates, generally, to an improved cord adapter and, more particularly, it relates to a cord adapter for retrofitting a conventional telephone cord to a miniature plug and jack assembly.
Recently, a need has arisen for a cord adapter to retrofit a conventional telephone line cord for use with a miniature plug jack assembly, such as used, for example, in the Phone Mart system. Such a cord adapter for use in similar systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,882. The cord adapter of the present invention is of this type, however, various improvements are provided, all as set forth more specifically below.